


午间电影

by yiduwandering



Series: 渴望不消亡的永恒 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 万哥一个人孤独寂寞, 时隔四年千老师和大和一点长进都莫得
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 《渴望不消亡的永恒》part3ch1是lof第一更新ch2-3是lof第二次更新，车的部分单独放在ch3方便阅读





	1. Chapter 1

独居的公寓里静悄悄的，路灯的光从窗帘上的破洞照进来，大和连灯都没开，背着双肩包扑到了床上。联谊会这种场合实在累人，但他已经拒绝了三次，这次实在找不出借口，被同班同学强行拽了过去。  
“我对女生没兴趣啊。”搭车过去的路上，他还在挣扎。同学挑起眉毛：“你是在跟我出柜吗？”大和哑然失笑：“不是，你也知道，我根本没时间跟女孩子交往……”“有什么关系嘛！”对方说，“正是因为大和你打工很忙，才要在有时间的时候和女生聊聊天放松心情啊！”  
好吧。结果说后悔带他去的也是这位，大和刚进大学就发现了，自己还挺有女人缘的——首先，虽然不是一眼就能记住的大帅哥，但“看起来有种男明星的气质”（大概是从老爸那里染上的），对女生有礼貌，又不像一些饥渴的男人一样总是在油腻地讨好人，帅气潇洒的样子会吸引年纪小的女孩子，偶尔流露出的忧郁气质又会让年长的女性母性大发……一个差点成为他女朋友的学姐曾经拉着他一条条罗列，大和哭笑不得地听着，末了学姐问他：“所以说，这么有意思的男人，我不想拱手让人啊，真的不考虑跟我交往吗？”  
被女生这样直接地表白，说没有一点心动是不可能的，大和想了挺久，最后学姐扑哧一声笑了：“这么为难的话就算了，大和君你啊，一定在想什么，’我并不是那样有意思的人’之类的事情吧？没关系，下次再一起喝咖啡啊。”  
这语气让大和想起一个人。如果这是电视剧，他是不是应该追上去拉住她？他站起来，咖啡馆门口的风铃发出叮铃叮铃的声响，女生在玻璃门外站了一会儿，他看着她的背影，最终还是没有过去。  
联谊会上他被三个女生要了号码，带他去的同学嫉妒地猛拍他的背：“你小子平时看起来不起眼，怎么这么受欢迎啊？”大和演出一副完全不知道怎么回事的样子，心里知道不起眼都是自己刻意做出来的。其实很简单，上课的时候独自坐在最后一排，集体活动能推掉的都推掉，不主动跟人搭话，把刘海留长一点就可以营造出阴暗的印象……他本来也没怎么向往过丰富多彩的大学生活，和家里断绝联系之后，钱就成了大问题，不上课的时间，他几乎全在打工。不想被人注意，不想被人记住，只想平平稳稳地拿到毕业证，之后找家公司做普普通通的上班族，在家人的视线之外过平凡的日子就好。  
大和强迫自己这样想。  
想要复仇吗？想要让他看见自己的愤怒吗？想要用他的后悔当作缝线，把皮开肉绽的伤口合起来吗？想。这个答案时常叫他怀疑自己是疯了。毕竟那是世界的千叶志津雄，他想出将一切向世间曝光的方法，又觉得自己好笑：我这种人，上哪里出名去啊？可他们吃完饭去了KTV，女生们，连同男生们都说，大和你唱歌可真好听，考不考虑出道啊？  
别说笑了，我可是最讨厌演艺界的。他把麦克风交到下一个人手里，坐回包厢一角，百无聊赖地玩起手机游戏。  
笃笃，有人在敲门。这破公寓连门铃都没有，大和起初以为是隔壁来客人了（因为公寓的隔音也很差），但敲门声一直不停，他叹了口气，大概知道来者是何人了。他从床上爬起来，把包丢到床角，狭小的房间只要踉跄几步就能摸到门把手。  
“大和君，晚上好。”浅色长发的男人站在那儿，脸被帽子和口罩遮得严严实实，只露出笑眯眯的双眼。当然了……这人是当红偶像嘛。大和说：“折笠先生，这么晚了，您有何贵干？”  
“我突然想起来，好久没见大和君了呢。”千蹲下身，从大和撑在门框上的胳膊下面钻了进屋。亏他一个将近一米八的男人做得到，大和叹了口气，把门关上，回身一看，千已经轻车熟路地坐在了他的椅子上，把伪装用的东西收进了包里。  
“什么好久不见啊，我记得你这个月来过一次吧？”大和知道自己是赶不走这个人的，认命地在床边坐下。千说：“这都月底了嘛。大和君，我要喝热茶。”  
好，好。大和应着，跨过地上的旧影碟机，走到勉强可以称为厨房的角落——一个附水槽的流理台，旁边放着塞满啤酒的小冰箱，为了省电只有要冰酒的时候会打开——在电水壶里倒上水，打开开关，拿过旁边倒扣在杯垫上的两个马克杯。一个是绿色的，另一个是冷色调的白，和正在他书桌前，毫无隐私意识地翻着他的学校作业的那个家伙发间的挑染是一个颜色。这杯子不是给他准备的，只是客用的而已，买下它的时候大和如此催眠自己，但说到底，这里除了千以外也不会有其他的客人。他从抽屉里翻出茶包的盒子，里面只剩一个了。  
“给，你的茶。”他把白色的杯子递给千，然后回去捧了自己只装了热水的杯子来。  
千问：“你不喝茶吗？”  
“茶包只剩一个了。”  
“那，要喝吗？”千举起杯子问，大和用力摇头。千说：“是啊，你不喝烫的呢，要不要我帮你吹凉？”  
“……不用了，谢谢。”大和僵硬地说。千啜了一口茶，说：“大和君，就算是茶包，也要买好一点的啊。”  
大和抱着胳膊说：“我没钱啊。”  
“真可怜，”千说，“那我下次给你带点好茶叶吧？啊，这样说话，好像当初的志津雄先生啊……来当我的后辈吧，大和君？我会对你很好的。”  
大和选择沉默。千总喜欢这么逗他，大和猜测他可能是受老爸所托来试探自己。大学一年级的秋天，他在下课回公寓的路上被这个人尾随，对，这个出道几年的偶像尾随别人回了家，然后强闯民宅。千自己说只是偶遇之后跟来看看，大和可不信。他想过搬家，但实在是没有钱，只能忍了下来。  
见他不说话，千换了个话题：“你不用杯套了啊？”大和天生怕烫，从前还是个细皮嫩肉的小少爷的时候，喝热饮都要用毛线的杯套隔热。现在，离开家的第二个冬天，他发现自己端着装了沸水的杯子，也一点都不觉得烫了。在便利店和KTV都经常要端热的东西，偶尔太缺钱的时候他还会去工地打短工，大概手早已经习惯了吧。  
“啊……是啊。”大和说，“我把那个扔掉了。”  
“大和君，长大了呢。”千用年长者的口吻说，大和难得不讨厌他这么说话，他点点头：“……扔掉杯套的时候，觉得自己好像一瞬间成长了。”  
“其实你一直在成长，只不过是在那个瞬间才意识到。”千说，“发现自己的改变，其实是件有点难过的事情吧，就像蛇蜕掉皮一样……”  
大和打断了他：“你就是来跟我闲聊的吗？”  
“对啊，要不然呢？”千眨眨眼，“我来看看照顾过我的前辈的可爱的孩子，跟他聊聊天，有什么问题吗？”  
大和差点忘了自己还有把柄捏在这个人手上，他用一声叹息投了降，千继续说：“大和君，你最近在干什么？”  
“还真开始寒暄了啊？我没干什么，上课，打工，就这样。”大和说，千皱起鼻子：“你身上有烤肉的味道，还有酒味吧？去干什么了？”  
“联谊会。”  
“有没有交到可爱的女朋友？”  
“不要问这种你知道答案的问题。”  
“好吧。”千看起来有点失望，“我最近，刚拿到新电影的剧本哦，主演是志津雄先生。快要开拍了，预计今年秋天上映，到时候你要告诉我感想啊。”  
大和干巴巴地说：“不要以我会去看为前提好吗？”  
“难道你不会去看？”  
“不会。”大和嘴硬道。志津雄的每一部片子他都会看，只是不想给人知道。千高深莫测地笑着，他觉得这人一定早就看穿他了，但他还是梗着脖子，不愿认输。“还有，我要搬家了。”千说。  
大和抬起头：“搬家？”  
“嗯……百劝我买了房子，刚好也拿到了Black or White的优胜，就当成新的开始。可为什么新的开始，我却要和百分开住啊……”  
“百先生他终于烦你了吧。”大和说。  
“怎么可能，百世界第一喜欢我的。”千说，“搬过去以后，百说要在我家开场party，大和君要去吗？”  
“都说了，别问这种你知道答案的问题。”  
“百也很想见见大和君呢。”  
“……你对别人乱说什么了？”  
“什么都没说，只是说到有个很可爱的孩子……”在大和的怒视中，千摆了摆手，“你看，我当时可是直接从百开的车上跳下来去跟踪的你，总得给他解释一下吧？”  
“你也知道那叫跟踪啊！”大和提高了声音，接着隔壁的人就咚咚地敲了两下墙壁。算了，跟折笠千斗生气这种事情，没必要。  
千说：“搬家的时候收拾出来一些以前的东西，想拜托你帮我保管一下。”  
“什么东西？”  
千从包里拿出几盘CD，没有封面，透明的塑料盒上，用马克笔写着Re:vale的字样。“以前和万录的碟，我也没想到还在我这里放着……不太想让百看见啊。”  
“干嘛要放在我这里啊？”  
千捏尖了声线：“‘搬家那天我和小冈都会去帮忙的！放着你不管的话，你搞不好会跟一堆没拆的纸箱过一年吧？’百这么说的。”  
大和感觉有点头痛：“好吧。”  
“谢谢。毕竟我只有跟大和君，才能毫无顾忌地讲起以前的话题嘛。”千说，“我一提起万，百和小冈都是一脸愧疚的样子。”  
大和仍然清晰地记得自己住了十八年的房间的样子，千坐在他对面，阳光连他被蜜桃的汁水濡湿的双唇上的纹路都照的一清二楚，那时候大和视力还很好，看着它们看到出神。“他是第一个让我想要了解的人，他听过什么样的音乐，喜欢什么样的音乐，想做什么样的音乐，原本对别人漠不关心的我，饥渴地想要知道他的事情，和我一样的想法，和我不一样的想法，只要是他说出来的话，就算没法理解，我也不会生气。遇到他以前，我觉得站在舞台上的时刻是最孤独的，有人与我合奏，有人给我掌声，却没有人能理解我，可是和他一起的舞台没有一点点孤独感，我们就像共享着彼此唱着歌的喉咙，彼此弹着琴的手指……”  
千手捧着半个桃子，回忆从他口中倾泻而出，他看着大和的眼睛，大和觉得他想要向自己传达什么，却没法明白。他觉得焦躁愤怒，找不到理由也找不到出口，只能坏心肠地嘲讽千——“后来你劈腿把他气走了吗？”——但千一点都不生气的样子，依然带着平静的表情，讲那个人如何为了千的音乐，献出了他自己的未来。  
“你有过为了谁拼命努力的时候吗？”千问。大和恍然明白焦躁和愤怒从何而来，那是因千认真地笑过哭过爱过的鲜活的人生而生的嫉妒，和对自己除了深埋心底的仇恨之外别无他物的十七年的遗憾。他在千面前低下了头，心里为自己开脱：可是我也没办法啊！他不敢说出口，因为他知道，千一定会笑着说，不是这样的。他只能再递给千一个桃子，试图堵住他说出温柔而尖锐的话的嘴。  
大和叹了口气：“你以为我想知道吗？还不是你擅自……”  
“——一个秘密换一个秘密。”千打断了他，“我知道了大和君的秘密，不把自己的秘密说出来，就太不公平了。”  
“我又不介意。”大和拿过他手中的CD，“好了，我帮你放着，行了吧？搬完家记得拿走。”  
千拿出了电视上那种营业用的笑容（这个人确实好看，大和在心里承认），他说：“太好了。我就知道，大和君也不讨厌我来拜访。”  
“你从哪里得出这个结论的啊？！”  
“嗯……有很多证据，比如这个。”他指向大和书桌上贴的日程表，上面标明了课程和打工的时间安排，“大和君明明知道我会拍下来，然后找你有空的时候过来吧？可是还把它……”  
“别说了！”大和站起来去捂他的嘴，感觉脸颊的温度正在上升。千自己比了个嘘的手势，笑得像奸计得逞的狐狸，看着气急败坏的大和，轻声说：“真可爱。”  
大和绝对不会跟他说真话，像是，千是他跟过去唯一的连接点，在现在这样仿佛人生的前十八年从未存在过的，保守着谁也不能知道的秘密的，辛苦的生活中，千的出现让他感觉自己真实地活过而且活着。在他的同学们（他抗拒称他们为朋友）聊起高中时代干过的傻事和追过的女孩时，他想起的是那个夏天，举着水管全身湿透的千，像盛夏的阳光在没被衣物遮蔽的皮肤上留下的晒痕，至今没有消褪。  
像是，他会在网络上看粉丝整理的Re:vale的行程，推测千什么时候会出现在公寓门口。他在狭小的床上自慰时想的是千，他唯一的性对象。千做的蛋挞和蛋黄酥的味道他一直记得，在别处总也吃不到一样的。为了逃避自己的心情，大和摆出冷淡的脸色，千的眼睛和话语却仿佛能把他的盔甲全数卸下。  
所以他站了起来：“你快走吧，人气偶像不要睡美容觉的吗？我也要睡了，快走快走。”千顺从地被他拉到门口，戴好帽子和口罩，向他挥手：“下次再见哦，大和君。”  
大和砰地关上了门，隔壁传来一声大吼：“吵死了！”他没理会，把自己丢到了床上。


	2. Chapter 2

“万理，拜托了！”  
前辈因为孩子发高烧，不得不请假，原本陪同艺人去电视台的工作只能另找人去，办公室里好巧不巧只剩了万理一个人。他叹了口气：“实在抱歉，我一向不出外勤……”  
十九岁的小男生站在一边，板鞋的鞋底在地砖上摩擦，声音叫人心烦。“我可是第一次去那家电视台，”他说，“没有经纪人一起的话，会被人欺负的吧，虽然你也算不上经纪人。”  
“黑岛！你怎么说话的！”他的正牌经纪人训斥道，接着又向万理堆出笑容：“但是黑岛一个人去确实不太好，所以……”  
“好吧。”万理说，把车钥匙塞进口袋。他知道同事们背后怎样议论他。小鸟游事务所规模还很小，部门分工不太正规，职员们基本上都身兼数职，在这中间只做办公室工作的万理，就成了异类。而且他不是在招聘季，而是某一天突然就入职了，有人说他大概是跟社长有什么裙带关系，这些万理都无意中听到过，说不在意是不可能的。  
驱车前往电视台的路上，万理还心怀侥幸，但事情总会向最坏的方向发展，沿着走廊寻找分配给他们的休息室时，他听见了千的声音。虽然过去的三年里只能在电视和耳机里听到，但他还不至于认错，况且千说的话一听就是他的风格：“百，我好困。”  
万理感到一股血液直冲大脑，头嗡嗡地响，指尖开始发麻，只剩下不太清楚的那几个字在耳边回响。他继续走，不敢停下脚步，怕一停下，自己就不知道该怎么迈步了。如果这是那种一切都带着简单的乐观的青春故事，千应当会仿佛心灵感应一样察觉到什么，突然拉开门吧。  
另一个声音说：“振作一点啊千哥！一会儿收录结束就可以回去睡觉了。”  
“千哥？”千提高了音调。  
“啊，抱歉，是千。”  
“好孩子。”  
现在万理看到了半敞的房门，门旁的指示牌上写着Re:vale的字样，他能看见千的脚搭在沙发扶手上。真是的，这家伙又熬夜了吧，他想，惊觉其中未曾改变的亲昵，已经不应该属于一个偶然从他们休息室门前经过的别家事务所的事务员了。  
“是Re:vale前辈啊！”黑岛小声说，声音里的兴奋让万理忍不住微笑，“要是进去打招呼的话，是不是太失礼了些……”  
“你在这种时候倒是很懂礼貌嘛。”万理说。  
黑岛沉默了一下：“对不起，行了吧？Re:vale跟你可不一样，他们是我的偶像。”  
“我也是Re:vale的歌迷哦。”万理没有停下脚步，径直走过那扇门，“从他们出道开始，我就一直在听他们的歌。”  
得知Re:vale已经正式出道的那一天，万理记得很清楚。那天他休假，总算能睡到自然醒，翻出个面包当作早饭吃。单身公寓里连台电视都没有，他读了一会儿某位著名制作人的传记，觉得没意思，干脆出门闲逛。万理向来喜欢都市里最繁华的那些地方，迷宫一般的地铁站，从地下延伸到半空的高楼，互不相识各怀心事的大量的人们，他曾经指着高高在上的广告屏，对千说，我们总有一天会出现在那个上面。  
周末的商业街区，好像聚集了全城无事可做的人。可丽饼店门口大排长龙，咖啡馆落地窗里有情侣旁若无人地接吻，六月的太阳已经初现威力，留着长发的万理感觉背上开始渗出汗来，随便推开了街边百货商场的大门。琳琅满目的女装于他没有多少吸引力，他随意地打量着橱窗和货架，曾经身为歌手的习惯让他不由自主地从小孩子的笑声中分辨出了店内播放的音乐。  
那是他曾在哪里听过的旋律。在听到熟悉的声线和咬字方式，听到似曾相识的歌词之后，他回忆起来了，那段音符的组合曾经在千的吉他弦上出现过，也许是某首曲子的废稿，但千很喜欢，总是对此耿耿于怀。那是千，只可能是千，万理有整整五年跟那个人的音乐朝夕相处，他绝不会认错。在那里还有一个万理不认识的声音，听起来略显稚嫩，两人的合音似乎给千的歌声染上了陌生的色彩。万理呆立在原地，甚至没注意到自己挡了路，他掏出手机，在搜索栏里输入，Re:vale。千大概不会放弃这个名字吧。  
曾经他无数次地搜索过这个短语，在互联网庞杂的世界里寻找关于渺小的他们的只言片语，看到称赞会高兴得不得了，看到贬低的话，千会变得气鼓鼓的，万理会揽住他的肩膀劝他别计较，知道他也会在心里思考这批评要听几分。他点开搜索结果的第一条，Re:vale，两周前正式出道的男子偶像组合，成员是百和千。  
是那个百君啊。万理想自己一定是死过了一次，才会因为千在跟别人一起唱歌而露出笑容；千大概也死过了一次吧？毕竟，他和不是大神万理的人一起，重新站上了舞台啊。那首歌播完了，快到万理来不及回味，最近的唱片店就在这座建筑楼上，他乘直梯上楼，在新品的架子上找到了Re:vale的出道单曲。封面上，千浅浅的笑容看起来像是发自真心。  
两个月后，Re:vale推出了新歌，那首歌里万理连一点自己的痕迹都找不到，但他在早高峰拥挤的地铁上听着他们的歌声，还是觉得幸福。因为那么温柔的千，唱的都是给人带来幸福的歌。万理藏在不断上升的专辑销量的数字里，藏在演唱会上摇曳的灯海里，悄悄地注视着千和百。让他自己都觉得好笑的是，他拿的总是百的应援物。跟那个家伙一块儿一定很辛苦吧，一直在台上叫着“千！真是大帅哥！”的百真是个好孩子啊，唱功和舞蹈都进步得很快嘛……自己变成百推这件事，要是让千知道，他肯定会发脾气吧？万理偶尔会做无谓的想象。  
“……你的表情好奇怪哦。”黑岛皱着眉头说，万理这才发现他们已经到了目的地。他勉强地笑了笑，把他推进了休息室，掏出记事本确认要去打招呼的前辈们，心中暗暗祈祷千或者百不要一时兴起跑到走廊上来。已经过去了三年，他却还觉得自己没做好准备，想到千就在距离自己二三十米的地方，心脏就拼了命的狂跳。等到他听着Re:vale的歌不会下意识地抿起嘴唇，等到他不会因为差点和千偶遇就脊背发麻，到那时候，也许就能在重逢的瞬间相视而笑了吧。

写不出来。  
千无意识地拨弄着吉他，G弦振动的方式怎么听都觉得奇怪，此刻他至少还有一些自觉，知道这不是琴弦的问题而是自己的问题，也许再继续和这段旋律纠缠下去，这一点点正常人的理智也会消失。这首歌难产的一个星期间，千不知道自己是怎么过的，从迎难而上到曲线救国，从美酒和美食到兜风和冥想，可能管用的方法他全试了一遍，可惜通通没用。  
百原本一直和他连着语音通话，用来来回回的车轱辘话劝慰他，结果最后自己先被自己催眠，千听着手机里传来的均匀的呼噜声，愤愤地关了机。现在他彻底是一个人了，他顺着音阶从头弹到尾又从尾弹到头，就是找不到脑中空白的那一拍上该填进哪个音，反反复复思索同一件事让他反胃，也许另一个原因是睡得太少。恶魔的声音在他耳边轻轻响起：也许，你该出门去，找个人聊聊，最好上个床。  
这是个好主意，几年前的地下偶像千会毫不犹豫地上街搭讪女生，但现在身为在Black or White优胜的偶像组合Re:vale的一员的千万万做不得。现在千可是相当洁身自好，毕竟，他不能为了这种荒唐的小事葬送自己的音乐，他的琴弦上系着的不只他自己的人生。  
所以——是的，综合了以上所有的考虑，千找到了自认完美的解决方案——他简单收拾了一下东西，下楼，开车，在深夜的街上朝着目的地驶去，从半开的车窗灌进的风让他心情好了些。目的地是位于某大学附近的某栋旧公寓，他轻车熟路地把车停进最近的停车场，轻手轻脚地顺着室外楼梯爬到二楼，敲响了202室的门。  
没有回应。千打开手机，确认了一下手机里存着的房间主人的日程表，今晚确实没有夜班。明天一早有课，所以他也一定不会加班加到太晚，千早就摸透那个本质上很认真的人的行动准则了。他再次敲门，这次用力了些，门还是没开，于是他打了个电话，隔着薄薄的门板也没听到手机响。看来是真的不在家。千叹了口气，不甘心就这么回去，选择在门口等着。半敞开式的走廊外面，惨淡的天空透着暗红，仿佛什么不祥的预兆。  
千被大和的视线吵醒，是在约莫一个半小时之后，睁开眼时，那人正蹲在面前，一副不可思议的表情，他的眼镜戴歪了，千伸出手，把他落到耳朵边上的镜脚托回去。大和缓缓地吐了一口气，酒味扑面而来，千皱起眉头，想站起来，却因为面前离得太近的障碍物和麻痹的双腿而失败，他再次尝试，终于撑着大和的肩膀站稳，大和呆呆地仰起头看着他，他伸出手，问：“你怎么了？”  
大和抓着他的手站起来，不说话。“去开门。”千说，看着他从口袋里掏出钥匙，试了好几次才插进锁孔，金属摩擦发出让人齿痒的声音。大和安静地走进房间，在床沿坐下。“折笠先生，”他问，“你又来干什么？”  
千听出他声音里的不耐，权当作没听到：“我写不出来。”他从包里扯出几张空白的五线谱，摊到桌上，随手从旁边的笔筒拎出一支铅笔，写下最开始的两个小节。然后呢？在初夏的夜风里睡着叫他头痛，本来就被榨得差不多的灵感的残渣，大概也被风吹飞，一点都不剩了。“我写不出来。”他扭头看向大和，对方也直愣愣地看着他，千在心里叹气，本来想逗逗可爱小孩玩，放松一下神经，遇到的却是个醉鬼。  
“我不想见你。”大和突然开口。  
千说：“我知道啊。”  
“明明我这样活下去就好，为什么你们总要出现在我面前呢？”大和好像没在听他说话，明明看着他，却像在自言自语。“我们？”千问，大和又沉默了，千开始觉得不对劲，“怎么了？是遇到谁了吗？”  
大和点了点头。千把乐谱丢到一边，也坐到床沿上：“以前认识的人？”  
是过去常到千叶沙龙去的剧作家，作为杰出校友被请到了校庆典礼上，碰巧遇到了去帮忙的大和。“他一直在跟我说话，好久没见过你了，你父亲最近的作品也很棒呢，原来你是我的学弟啊，怎么也不说一声，之类的……”大和说，“他们都很好奇我为什么认识他，问东问西的。”  
“他没对你做什么吧？”千问。  
“做什么……？没有，就给了我一张名片而已。”大和的舌头有些打结。千不知为何松了口气，说：“那就好。”  
“果然……”大和低着头说，“折笠先生你，也觉得我很好笑吧？遇到小时候认识，而且对我很好的人，就变成这样……”  
千摸了摸他的后脑勺，大概是出了汗又被吹干，发丝有点黏糊糊的。“是啊，很好笑呢，大和君。”他说。大和抬起头，拍掉了他的手：“觉得我好笑就快走吧。”  
“写不出歌就大半夜跑到讨厌我的人家里来，还在门口睡着的我，也很好笑吧？”千迎上他的目光，“人本来就很好笑啊。”  
他觉得自己的理智也即将断弦，找不到出口的音符在脑子里乱撞，大和这幅失魂落魄的样子又让他——他找不到一个词来描述，大约是悲伤加上怜爱，既想气恼地训斥一番，又想点着头说我也明白。这对于千此刻过于脆弱的神经来说，实在是沉重的负担。  
人本来就很好笑啊。他跟百、小冈还有无辜的电视台工作人员各吵了一架，一个人开着车跑到深山里对着有三个自己粗的树大喊大叫，连续十九个小时关在工作室里不吃不睡最后被人破门而入，连百都说，达令这次的瓶颈期实在是破坏力惊人。大和安安静静地听他说，唇上卷起笑容。“知道人气偶像过得也很惨，我就放心了。”他说，接着又说，“可是我仍然觉得，自己是世界上最孤独、最可悲、最愚蠢的大傻瓜。”  
千定定地看着他，说：“大和君，是真的喝过头了吧。”这个什么事情都强行用无所谓的态度蒙混过去的家伙，竟然会说出这样率直的话，他后悔没录下音来，好作为之后几年威胁他的材料。他想大和怎么也明白呢，对着一片空白，只在角落里胡乱涂了两个好像严重残次品的国王布丁的乐谱，觉得自己是世界上最蹩脚、最没用、现在当场死掉也无所谓的音乐家，或者，他怀疑自己能不能配得上这个称号。过去得到的称赞听起来都像场面话，没有一句可信，可是还是盲目地相信着在自己身上某处有足以被人承认的才华，所以咬紧牙关，一下，两下，在六弦上奏出绞尽脑汁和死去活来。  
就像在万离开后的第三天早上，千饿到快要昏过去，挣扎着爬起来，前往最近的便利店，左脚，右脚，一步，两步，像踩在沼泽的淤泥里，但费劲全身力气，也要把脚拔出来，再向前迈去。他捧着饭团在便利店的桌边狼吞虎咽，有气无力地想，这就是活着啊。会痛，会恨，可是还得想今天吃什么，想明天怎么活得更好。  
大和听他喋喋不休，露出古怪的表情。“折笠先生你，”他说，“活得可真是激烈啊。”  
“不好吗？”千反问。  
“我又没说不好。”大和撇过头去，“反正，我不可能活得这么激烈吧，我像潭死水。”  
二十一岁的二阶堂大和像潭死水。千在脑中咀嚼这个比喻，说：“因为你不让水流进来，也不许水流出去。”  
“已经是发臭的脏水了嘛。”大和惨淡地说。  
“但即便如此，仍然会被风吹起涟漪。”千说，“还是不想就这样干涸，只留下一堆污泥吧？”  
“我看到曾经在那里见过的脸，就想起在他旁边叫我跟他打招呼的老爸，就想起那些暧昧地冲我笑的人，老爸从来不明说，但他们都知道我是什么人的孩子，他们夸我可爱、帅气、聪明，都是在恭维我爸，可背地里他们又说，自称是爱妻家的那个人，本性原来是这样啊。我想起我怎么都逃不出去的那栋房子，小心翼翼地看着我可又什么都不说的老头子。我原以为我已经自由了……”  
我原以为我已经自由了，可只要一个契机，又会被过去吞噬——千想起那几张应该还放在大和这里的旧CD。大和看着他，说：“我想忘掉，帮我忘掉吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

那是一个吻的预兆。青年贴上来，双手抱住他的肩膀，嘴唇被酒精和愤怒烧得灼热，千没有拒绝的理由，任由大和没什么章法地扫荡。他从对方T恤的下摆伸进手去，惊讶地发现回忆在一瞬间复苏，带着琴茧的指尖抚过腰窝，大和就会像四年前一样抱他抱得更紧。他发出含混不清的鼻音，像在呜咽，千的手顺着脊椎往上爬，同时拿到了吻的主导权。这孩子不会连个女朋友或者男朋友都没交过吧，他想，吻技跟四年前一样烂。  
大和松开手，改成推着他的肩膀，把他往床上按，千顺势倒下，任由他解自己的扣子。他摸着大和的头发，比高中时长了不少，原先毛刺刺的后颈被柔软的发丝覆盖，他安抚似的顺着抚摸，被躲开了。大和解完扣子接着解皮带，千按住他的手，问：“这么心急吗？”  
他的手被挥开，大和执拗地动手把他的性器从布料中间扒出来，它还没兴奋起来，大和爬下床，跪在地板上，用舌尖碰了碰顶端。“你别动。”他说，千笑了一声，躺回床上，说：“随你高兴。”温热的口腔是长了牙齿的黑洞，大和很快找到了技巧（这又让千怀疑起了之前的推测），在簌簌的水声中，千问：“你这里隔音不好吧？”大和没理他，但他猜答案是肯定的，咬牙忍住了声音。  
总是这样，不管在哪里。紧张感和压抑的喘息虽然不错，但他多少有些厌倦了。不过今天不是说这些的时候，他想着什么时候能把大和带回家去。有些过分的想象驱赶走了脑中杂乱地响着的音乐，千支起上身，大和从眼镜后面抬起眼看他，明明是三白眼，却显得可爱又无辜。  
“好了，过来。”千拉住他的手。大和爬上床，没等千做什么就自己脱了个精光。他不是四年前那个白嫩纤细的少年了，肌肉的线条浅浅地刻在身体表面。大和似乎被他灼热的视线看得不好意思，俯身不看他，在床头的垫子底下摸出了一管润滑剂。  
千挑眉看他：“嗯？大和君平常会用到这个吗？”大和一声不吭，沾了粘稠液体的手指向自己身后探去，千起身，被他喝止：“都说了你别动！”  
好吧，千举手投降，看着他吃力地给自己扩张， 像是强行撑开似的把手指塞进去，眉头拧着，小小地喘着气，满脸通红，觉得自己比起刚才还要兴奋。千向来忠实于欲望，他看着这样的大和，开始撸动自己的性器，大和抬头看了他一眼，他坦然地看回去，对方迅速移开了目光，盯着身下的床单，露出了难懂的表情，似乎在忍耐。  
“大和君……”千说，立刻被对方的动作打断。大和抓住了他，先是脚，然后是胳膊，整个人的重量落在他身上，然后他撑起身体，扶着千的阴茎向下坐。“大和君！”千又叫他，他丝毫不理会。没有充分扩张的穴口把他卡在中间，千倒吸一口凉气，大和却好像丝毫不觉得痛似的，艰难地摆动着腰部，脸颊上有透明的水珠落下。  
他把脸埋在千的肩上，开始哭泣，眼镜硌着肩胛骨。“嗯，很痛吧，”千拍着他的背，“没事了，没事了。”他试着动作，性器在干涩的肠道里慢慢抽动，每顶一下，耳边就响起一声受了惊似的抽噎。他觉得下身更疼了，不止因为被夹的太紧，多久没有这样硬得发痛了啊，千想，我真是个变态。  
大和的前端软软地垂着，千伸长手臂捞过润滑剂，毫不吝啬地挤空了瓶子，把相连的地方全弄得湿乎乎的，他还记得怎样取悦这个男孩，指尖沿着渐渐显现出的青色血管划过，大和咬住了挂在他肩膀上的衬衣布料，含混地说：“别弄……”  
“听我的，你会喜欢的。”千压低声音说，大和不再挣扎了，下身在刺激下诚实地站了起来。比本人要坦率多了，千没说出口。大和用要勒死人的力度抱着他，全身都紧绷着，千动弹不得，也得不到纾解，额上冒汗，但大和丝毫不管，只是一个人哭着，泪水漫过千的肩膀，顺着胸口滴落。千叹了口气，放弃了享受这场性事的念头。  
他知道那是什么滋味。“万”这个字眼就像卧在他和百之间的大象，他们都看得到，却都绝口不提，仿佛那段过去不存在，他们从一相遇，就是关系很好地讲着夫妻相声的Re:vale。有时候他从百的眼中看到胆怯，他知道有时候百也从他的眼中看到思念。不要这样，抬起头来，千想对他说，却发现自己也不敢触碰那道正在愈合的伤口，害怕又把它撕裂。  
他知道，有些过去就像烧红的烙铁，在心中烙下深刻的印记，却要一直遮着，不能给人看到。百和小冈至少知道，他想，大和君身边的人都不知道呢，会更辛苦吧。掩藏在衣物下面的伤痕，即便小心翼翼地动作，也总会擦到，用疼痛昭示自己的存在。为了消弭这疼痛，千一头扎进音乐里，歌唱时的快乐，和像现在这样，什么都唱不出来时被撕裂一般的痛苦，叫他忘记发红发肿发痒的伤口。  
很痛吧。被粗暴对待的身体，和一直得不到处理，放在那里化脓的心上的伤。“很痛吧。”千一边揉弄着大和的顶端，一边叹息一般地问他，“很痛吧？”  
“嗯……”大和胡乱地点头，眼镜从脸上滑下来，落在千的腿上，又弹到一边。“很快就不同了，没事的，哭吧。”千说，大和的阴茎在他手中抽搐，慢慢流出乳白的液体。  
夜空开始褪色。千收拾起填满的乐谱，在没放多少东西的架子上找到了那几盘CD，一并放进包里。大和蜷缩在乱七八糟的床上睡着，薄被只有一角搭在身上，其余的部分都被他团成一团抱在怀里。千看着好笑，从他两臂之间拽出被子，摊平了帮他盖好。大和的眼睛睁开一条缝，看出是他，翻身留给他一个后背。 “就这么讨厌我吗……”千小声抱怨，又在床边坐下，“发泄完了的话，也该考虑一下怎么面对吧。一直这样下去，除了伤害自己，什么都得不到，随便抓住什么救命稻草也好，试着想办法面对吧。……来拜托我，也可以哦。” 大和沉默以对，千笑了笑，离开了。冈崎社长后来问他，你说的那个素人演员怎么样了？他摇摇头，听着事务所里有人讨论最近成为话题的未出道偶像，有点沾沾自喜。


End file.
